Guide to All Things Fan-Ball/Locations
This page lists all universes that has (or had) a role in the storylines. Ludus Genoskaya Martedos Pop Star Pop Star is a large, star-shaped planet (no, it is not an actual star.) that resides in a far away dimension. It is an idealistic, almost utopian planet, from which Kirby was born. However, it is constantly under besiege by otherworldly beings, such as... Dark Star The Dark Star was a location that was once located near Pop Star. It is a massive, black ball, in which actually a massive swarm of Dark Matter make up its skies. The 'ground' of the star is hardened Dark Matter, made so. The Dark Star had not always been present near Pop Star: It is literally a mobile fortress of Dark Matter that travels a cross the galaxy, taking over any planet containing sentient life to bring into its hive mind. However, it had been destroyed near Pop Star. The 'core' of the Dark Star is 0/02, who is the mother of all Dark Matter... From her star, anyways. There are multiple Dark Stars traveling through the galaxy, each one taking over planets as they see fit. Once the Ruler Dark Matter is destroyed, the rest of the Dark Matter will be destroyed, as well, except any heirs to the Dark Matter throne. Nazca Bizarro World The Bizarro World are thought by many to be an alternate reality, where people found there are mostly opposite (or at least, different) to their normal world counterparts. There exists a tie between a normal and a bizarro individual, and if two of them exist on the same plane, they will begin to act strangely and cause some "corruption" to form. Superno A "planet" situated in the Bizarro universe, near Bizarro Fan-Ball World. It is considered the Bizarro version of The Moon Series. Although much bigger than the farther-placed Green-Ringed Moon, it seems that it is classified just as a fiery planet and not a star as there is technically ground and inhabitants. "Created" by Codeam for a series of stages that were never revealed by said creator, in which the name was coined when asked about the "Blue Star". It is not as hot as it is bright (Around 90-130°C, And could possibly light up almost as bright as normal sunlight, with an obvious blue tint). A "moon" placed much farther than Superno, but still rotates around Bizarro Fan-Ball World just fine. Could be considered "Bizarro Mars" as there is an atmosphere and desolate deserts. This was also "created" by Codeam as a series of stages that were more favored by himself, but was never published, possibly correlated to his "incident". Alternia The Finity The Finity is an alternate reality of the future of Ludus. The primary difference between this reality and both timelines of the "main" one is that Zachary becomes the first emperor of Ludus. A side effect of this is that crime rates shoot up shortly afterwards. Everspring Situated in an incubator forgotten by time over many aeons, Everspring is an extradimensional realm home to the mythical Ancients and parasitic colonies of Oumeths. Raw magical energy flows through the earth, attracting many extremely dangerous creatures of the Arcane. Floating islands filled with dungeons and containing powerful creatures each with a story of their own dot the oftentimes non-euclidean landscape, massive vehicles of warring cybernetic beings darken the sky. To one, it's an absolute nightmare, but to some it means: Adventure. Separ Dimension A Dimension containing various planets, all of an "afterlife" nature. More details on the linked page. Binaricka Binaricka is (or rather WAS once) a planet situated in the Dan-Ball universe, in which Poisonshot Altari hailed from. Not much is known about this planet, other than the fact that it was one of Revelian's target for his conquest along with his fleet of dark matters. According to PS, the terrain was identical to the Hill Country stages, with the only difference is that "glitches and screwed-up things" were abundant. The inhabitants were mostly "Binarellers", primitive humanoids with unknown traits, ranging from "having many bullets on one's bow" to "poison-maskers". It's unknown if there are any survivors other than PS, or the current status of wildlife on Binaricka, so there's a possibility that all wildlife there have gone extinct and is populated by lone dark matters. In the SFANB session, PS's entry planet in the incipisphere is called the "Land of Ataris and Altars". Unlike most planets of that session, it is a cubic planet. PS called that planet in its homeland name. Whether any similarities match exactly to his homeland, including its characteristics, are still left for speculation. Vestiba Vestiba is a large, gaseous planet that orbits the Lux system. Unique features of the planet are both its posession of two sets of rings, an inner and outer, as well as a satellite that itself has another satellite in its orbit. A notable indiginous species are Oumeths, creatures composed of the numerous gases that are the mass of Vestiba. Its moon, Ferrus, is heavily rich in solid minerals, which are of high value on Vestiba, thus the satellite is mainly an enormous mining complex. Its satellite, Carcerem, is home to an unusually cold climate due to the moon's lack of a heating core and a thin atmosphere. Due to the effects of extreme cold on Outmeths, that is, making thier form less flexible or even rigid, the moon is used as a banishment place for Vestiban criminals. Nexus Space Due in combination to time-shenanigans by certain residents of Ludus, as well as frequently occurring unnatural spacial energy surges, a series of spacial rifts known as Nexus formed, acting as wormholes between normally extremely distant worlds that allow extremely accelerated intergalactic travel. Currently Nexus Portals have been discovered linking Ludus with Equestria, Genoskaya and Martedos, though it is speculated many others exist, undiscovered passages linking to some homeworlds such as Alternia and Binaricka. Splationia Splationia is a planet located in the Lux system, and is home to the Splationian race. The planet itself was originally uninhabited, but the Splationians (Who also lived on Storge, but were on a slightly different evolutionary chain than the Gridmasks) were sent there to inhabit the planet. Category:Locations